Three to Five percent of energy used in the United States is devoted to pumping or otherwise moving water. Pumping systems represent up to seventy percent of this energy. Energy costs represent thirty-five percent of the water production expenses of a water utility. Most pumps waste energy 95% of the time because they are being run inefficiently. This is due in part to a lack of insight into actual operating efficiency of pumping stations. What is needed is a way to manage peak energy consumption without affecting the utility's ability to serve its customers, optimize pumping operations under actual and changing demand requirements, monitor degradation to allow for pro-active and predictive maintenance, avoid emergency repairs, and gain insight on equipment upgrades using real-life data that can be used to justify capital expenditure.